Cyrus Leyde Family Tree
This Information was scraped from http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~leyde/L_familytree.htm April 10, 2013@10:00PM to be used as source Use Cyrus Leyde Family Tree to cite Generation No. 1 1. CYRUS4 LEYDE (BENJAMIN3, JACOBUS 'JAMES'2, JOHN1) was born Abt. March 1833 in , Wayne County, OH, and died May 21, 1910 in Portland, Multnomah, Oregon. He met ELIZABETH CLANTON Abt. March 1862 in Walla Walla, Wash., daughter of CHARLES CLANTON and SARAH STEVENSON. She was born October 15, 1845 in , Buchanan, MO, and died May 07, 1931 in Tacoma, Pierce, WA. Children of CYRUS LEYDE and ELIZABETH CLANTON are: 2. i. CHARLES AUSTIN5 LEYDE, b. June 15, 1863, , Walla Walla, WA; d. August 02, 1934, Wenatchee, Douglas, WA. 3. ii. EDWARD C. LEYDE, b. Abt. 1864. 4. iii. ADA BELLE LEYDE, b. February 15, 1865, , Umatilla, OR; d. Sept 6, 1903, Troy, Id? iv. DELL B. LEYDE, b. March 10, 1868, , Walla Walla, WA; d. March 06, 1940, Lewiston, Nez Perce County, Idaho; m. ADA L. REGER, June 08, 1895, Morrow County, Oregon; b. Abt. 1874; d. Y. 5. v. FRANCES M. LEYDE, b. 1869, Umatilla County, Oregon; d. February 03, 1913, Pendleton, Umatilla County, Oregon. vi. CYRUS H. LEYDE, b. Abt. 1872, , , OR; d. Abt. 1950. 6. vii. MINNIE MYRTLE LEYDE, b. September 20, 1875, , , OR; d. May 26, 1905, Troy, Latah County, ID. viii. IRA N. LEYDE, b. December 29, 1879, Marengo, Columbia County, WA; d. June 19, 1915, Lewiston, Nez Perce, ID. 7. ix. SR. BERT NEWKIRK LEYDE, b. Abt. October 1882, , , WA; d. May 22, 1945, Spokane, Spokane, WA. 8. x. ARTHUR JAMES LEYDE, b. February 05, 1885, Marengo, Columbia, WA; d. October 14, 1964, Spokane, Spokane, WA. 9. xi. OLLIE E. LEYDE, b. 1887, ,, Oregon; d. 1938, Wallace, Idaho. xii. GEORGE WASHINGTON LEYDE, b. March 25, 1890, , , OR; d. December 04, 1913, Portland, Multnomah, Oregon. Generation No. 2 2. CHARLES AUSTIN5 LEYDE (CYRUS4, BENJAMIN3, JACOBUS 'JAMES'2, JOHN1) was born June 15, 1863 in , Walla Walla, WA, and died August 02, 1934 in Wenatchee, Douglas, WA. He met RHODA B. PADGETT June 08, 1891 in Heppner, Morrow County, OR. She was born July 01, 1874 in Sprague, , WA, and died May 30, 1963. 3. EDWARD C.5 LEYDE (CYRUS4, BENJAMIN3, JACOBUS 'JAMES'2, JOHN1) was born Abt. 1864. 4. ADA BELLE5 LEYDE (CYRUS4, BENJAMIN3, JACOBUS 'JAMES'2, JOHN1) was born February 15, 1865 in , Umatilla, OR, and died in Y. She married CHARLES H. SMITH March 31, 1883 in , Columbia, WA, son of PASCHAL SMITH and ELIZA ANNE. He was born Abt. 1862 in Oregon, and died Sept 6, 1903, Troy, Id? 5. FRANCES M.5 LEYDE (CYRUS4,\ BENJAMIN3, JACOBUS 'JAMES'2, JOHN1) was born 1869 in Umatilla County, Oregon, and died February 03, 1913 in Pendleton, Umatilla County, Oregon. She met GEORGE THOMAS MANSFIELD August 15, 1887 in Heppner, Morrow County, OR. He was born March 04, 1869 in Lexington, Morrow County, OR, and died March 17, 1916 in Pendleton, Umatilla County, OR. 6. MINNIE MYRTLE5 LEYDE (CYRUS4, BENJAMIN3, JACOBUS 'JAMES'2, JOHN1) was born September 20, 1875 in , , OR, and died May 26, 1905 in Troy, Latah County, ID. She married JAMES H. WILLIS January 09, 1894 in Heppner, Morrow County, OR, son of JAMES WILLIS and ELIZA ARMOR. He was born May 02, 1873 in , , IA, and died June 14, 1903 in Heppner, Morrow, OR. 7. SR. BERT NEWKIRK5 LEYDE (CYRUS4, BENJAMIN3, JACOBUS 'JAMES'2, JOHN1) was born Abt. October 1882 in , , WA, and died May 22, 1945 in Spokane, Spokane, WA. He married LENORA MCLAUGHLIN October 16, 1920 in Couer D'alene, Kootenai, ID. She was born September 22, 1897, and died January 1978 in Spokane, Spokane, WA. 8. ARTHUR JAMES5 LEYDE (CYRUS4, BENJAMIN3, JACOBUS 'JAMES'2, JOHN1) was born February 05, 1885 in Marengo, Columbia, WA, and died October 14, 1964 in Spokane, Spokane, WA. He married MINNIE GEPHART September 20, 1908 in Farmers Hotel, Pullman, Wash., daughter of HENRY GEPHART and MALINDA KERNES. She was born December 13, 1892 in Iowa, and died Dec. 18, 1980 in Spokane, Spokane, WA. 9. OLLIE E.5 LEYDE (CYRUS4, BENJAMIN3, JACOBUS 'JAMES'2, JOHN1) was born 1887 in ,, Oregon, and died 1938 in Wallace, Idaho. She married WILLIAM H. FAHLE. He was born Abt. 1871 in , Ger, and died in April 9, 1948 in Wallace, Idaho.